A semiconductor device that is intended to overcome a problem of local characteristic variations has been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-141013 discloses a semiconductor device having a plurality of sensor circuits that are arranged evenly therein to detect local characteristic variations at their respective positions as delay information and an output interface circuit that collects the delay information detected by the sensor circuits and outputs the collected information. In addition, the semiconductor device has, at its outside, an arithmetic operating section that statistically processes the detected delay information and generates a control code by determining conditions such as variations in the manufacturing process and so on, an output voltage controller that determines a voltage to be output in accordance with a control code recorded in a nonvolatile memory, and a power supply voltage generator that supplies a power-supply voltage and a ground potential to the semiconductor device.
In the related art, however, there is a problem in that a slew rate, a signal delay, and so on cannot be controlled based on a result of detection of changes in operating conditions such as a voltage and a temperature of a circuitry. In addition, the semiconductor device of the related art requires a large number of sensor circuits, a circuit for supplying clock signals having different phases to a plurality of sensor circuits, and a circuit for generating a test signal. Thus, there are problems in that the circuit configuration is complicated and the circuit scale is increased.